Love Story oneshot
by JonasMuzicLov3r
Summary: A simple oneshot i made with my favourie song by Taylor Swift called "Love Story"...


**We were both young when I first saw you**

**I closed my eyes and the flashback starts**

**I'm standing there**

**On a balcony in summer air**

_"**Addie!" a little boy says as he tries to get the attention of a girl who sits on her window sill…**_

**See the lights; see the party, the ball gowns**

**I see you make your way through the crowd**

**And say hello**

**Little did I know**

_"**Hey you wanna dance?" a teenage boy with brown curls asks a girl with black-brown wavy hair…**_

**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles**

**And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"**

**And I was crying on the staircase**

**Begging you, please don't go**

**And I said**

_"**Leave her alone!" the girl's dad screams at the teenage boy who stands at her door… "Please don't go…" she pleads as she cries on the staircase…**_

**Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone**

**I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run**

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**

**It's a love story**

**Baby, just say yes**

_"**Let's get away from here…" the girl says to the boy… "But your Dad…"he says worriedly…She takes his hand and they run off to their secret getaway… "You'll always be my Princess" he says as they watch the sunset… "And you'll always be my Prince…" she says as they stare into each others eyes…**_

**So, I sneak out to the garden to see you**

**We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew**

**So close your eyes**

**Escape this town for a little while**

_"**Shhh" she says as she takes his hand while they walk through her garden…They sit by a tree and close their eyes wishing… "I wish we could get away…" they both wish simultaneously as a shooting star passes by…**_

**Oh oh**

**Cause you were Romeo, I was the scarlet letter**

**And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"**

**But you were my everything to me**

**I was begging you, please don't go**

**And I said**

_"**I Love her!" the boy says to the girl's Dad… "Didn't I say leave her alone…stay away from my family!" her Dad says back at him… "Please don't leave me" the girl begs as she watched the two men she loves fight over her…**_

**Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone**

**I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run**

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**

**It's a love story**

**Baby, just say yes**

_"**Come on" the boy takes her hand and they run off away from the city, away from their troubles…**_

**Romeo, save me**

**They try to tell me how I feel**

**This love is difficult, but it's real**

**Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess**

**It's a love story**

**Baby, just say yes**

_"**You can't love him", "he doesn't love you" they all say at her… "I'm afraid" she says as they watch the sunset… "Don't be cause I'll be here…" they boy says to her…**_

**Oh oh**

**I got tired of waiting**

**Wondering if you were ever coming around**

**My faith in you is fading**

**When I met you on the outskirts of town**

**And I said**

_"**When are you coming back?" she says into her phone… "I don't know…" he replies…She takes a walk to their getaway and finds him there… "Hey…I thought you'd never come back…" she says as she sits next to him…**_

**Romeo, save me**

**I've been feeling so alone**

**I keep waiting for you, but you never come**

**Is this in my head**

**I don't know what to think**

**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring**

**And said**

_" **I came back…remember the Prince always come back to the princess…" he says as he stares at her beautiful eyes… "I thought you'd never come back…" she says as he wraps him in a hug…He kneels down and pulls out a black box…**_

**Marry me, Juliet; you'll never have to be alone**

**I love you and that's all I really know**

**I talked to your dad**

**Go pick out a white dress**

**It's a love story**

**Baby, just say yes**

_"**Will you my Princess…be my Queen?" he asks awaiting her answer…She smiles and says "yes…I will be your queen…" He gets up and slips the ring on her finger… "I Love you" they say to each other before they share a kiss as the sun goes down…**_

**Oh oh oh**

**Oh oh oh oh**

**'Cause we were both young when I first saw you…**

…**The End…**

…**Read & Review please…How'd i do?!?! it's my first oneshot...**

**The song is : Love Story by Taylor Swift**


End file.
